


Mother hen

by Tessukka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Is In Love, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve is Confused, Stucky - Freeform, a weird au where nothing is historically accurate and captain america doesnt happen, bucky barnes talks dirty, bucky is embarassed, hes asleep tho, steve is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessukka/pseuds/Tessukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a cold. Bucky acts as a human hot water bottle.<br/>~<br/>In which Bucky is in love and eventually Steve is too. Steve paints and sex isn't described in detail, but it happens. There's a dog too. Not their dog though. The dog's a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sniffles

After Bucky had left for work in the morning, Steve decided- stupidly I may add- that the cold October sky framed the city perfectly. Just enough hues of blue that he was just itching to put on paper. And in Steve's mind, going on to the roof in his flannel pajamas and robe was a good idea. And as you can guess, it was not.

For two hours he sat on the concrete, scetching and colouring the blue sky. Then, he sneezed. With a rush, the trance he was in was replaced by ice cold fingers and watery eyes. But all he could think in the midst of rushing back inside was: "Bucky's going to be pissed."

And he was.

**

The door slammed, Steve placed his hot tea on the counter. "Steve?" Bucky hollered. Steve heard the man removing his jacket and he nodded, bracing himself: "In the kitchen."

Bucky walked in with a grin on his face, with his black tie pulled loose around his neck, and the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone. He looked at Steve for a moment, like assessing the situation and then he frowned. "What?" Steve asked and sipped on his tea. Bucky looked at him for a moment longer then said: "Are you okay?" Steve nodded and held in a cough: "Yes. Now why did you look like you just met your future wife?" Bucky nodded, suspicious, but then grinned again: "I got a raise."

Steve was now grinning also: "That's great!" Buckys eyes crinckled as he smiled: "Yeah! It's not official yet, but my boss said to come meet him tomorr-" Steve coughed. "-ow. Steve?" Steve shook his head and sipped his tea again: " 'M fine, Buck. Go on." But as always, Bucky saw through Steve's bullshit. He stepped next to Steve and pressed his palm against Steves forehead- which was absolutely blazing hot. Bucky groaned.

He walked in to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets, while Steve sipped his tea and made his way to Bucky, his bare feet patting on the wooden floor. Steve sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited as Bucky huffed at the box of pain killers he had found. Steve extended his hand and received a pill on his palm. He gulped it down, accompanied by tea. Bucky was frowning at him again, Steve didn't like when Bucky frowned. "Stop that," Steve demanded.

Bucky sighed. "Stop looking at me like that. This ain't my fault," Steve said. Bucky laughed: "Oh? So you didn't go out in the cold? You were just sitting inside and all of a sudden you were burning up? Really?" The smaller man rolled his eyes. The action made his brain hurt. Steve winced at the pain and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Bucky sighed: "Come here."

Steve did. Bucky wrapped his arms around the man and said: "You should be sleeping." "I tried. Couldn't." "Okay," Bucky rubbed his hand up and down Steve's back, making his eyes close and his mouth let out content sighs.

Bucky pulled away after a minute of silence: "Go lay in bed and I'll be right there." Steve yawned. Bucky smiled. Then he exited the bathroom and headed back in to the kitchen. Steve dragged himself to bed. He was wearing a giant sweater, pajama pants and covered with two blankets, but yet, he was freezing to the core.

All the while Steve was in bed, Bucky was in the role of the mother hen, struggling to fry eggs and bacon for his best friend. It was nine o'clock at night, and he was making breakfast. He's a special soul.

He sipped some of the water from Steve's glass and then made his way to their bedroom. He placed the plate of food on Steve's lap and the glass on the night stand. "Eat." Bucky demanded as he walked to his closet. "I don't wanna. I feel kinda sick." Steve said as Bucky stripped out of his shirt. Steve stared.

Bucky turned to him with a grey t shirt in his hand and pointed at him: "I swear to god if you don't eat, you are going to have to sleep on the floor." Steve laughed. He knew Bucky's threats were as believable as santa claus, but he took a bite of his bacon anyway. Bucky pulled on the shirt.

Bucky stripped away his pants. He came to bed in boxers. Steve was still eating when Bucky stole a strip of bacon from the plate. Steve didn't mind. They sat in silence, Steve eating, Bucky watching Steve eat. He watched as Steve's plump lips surrounded the fork and pulled away. Every once and a while he grabbed a piece of bacon from the pile on Steve's plate. Bucky ate most of the meat.

"What did you do today?" Bucky asked. Steve swallowed his food and shrugged: "Not much. I went on-" He stopped. "Steve?" Bucky asked. Steve bursted in to a fit of coughs and placed the plate on to his night stand. "I went on the roof to draw." Steve repeated himself after his eyes had stopped watering. Bucky hugged his pillow under his chest and placed his head on it, facing Steve. "What did you draw?" he asked. Steve drank some water and shivered: "The sky."

Bucky yawned. Steve did too.

Steve pulled the blankets tighter around his body, in a desperate attempt to find warmth. Bucky yawned again. Steve shivered. "Good night, punk." Bucky said, his eyes shut. "Good night, Buck." Steve turned his back to Bucky. Steve shivered.

Bucky, with his eyes still closed, reached his arm out to Steves waist and forcefully pulled him against his chest. Steve was startled, but Bucky just kept his eyes closed. "You're cold," Bucky explained briefly, setting his head behind Steve's, his breath fanning the back of the blonde's neck. They both ignored the fast beating of their hearts and fell asleep.

**

Bucky was never a still sleeper. He was always moving and talking, making it usually very clear what he was dreaming of. And that was not the best quality of Bucky's in his own opinion. He had bruised Steve multiple times by kicking and pushing his sleepy body around. Bucky usually couldn't keep secrets from Steve, since he would blurt them out in his sleep. And the worst part of his sleeping habits would come up during wet dreams.

He was very vocal during sex, the ladies he slept with appreciated the oddity seeing as most other times they themselves were stuck listening to heavy pants and the rare groan here and there. It was refreshing.

**

Steve woke up to a moan, right next to his ear. Bucky was moving behind him. His eyes widened. Bucky was lazily grinding on him. Steve panicked: "Bucky?" He was responded with a few incoherent mumbles and a moan. Steve pulled away from his friend and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Bucky was laying there, his eyes shut blissfully. Steve just sat there, watching him let out moans and turn in his sleep. This is wrong, Steve thought. I shouldn't be watching, he thought, as he kept staring at his best friend let out raunchy sounds he rarely heard from anyone.

Bucky mumbled something again. Steve was listening intently. "Steve..." He quietly moaned. Steve's heart was trying to escape his chest. "Fuck-I- I love you, Steve..." The man whispered. But Steve heard it, he couldn't stop his mouth: "What?!" Bucky woke up startled, looking around the room for danger, his eyes settling on Steve's wide eyes and the blush he knew reached everywhere. Steve was a whole body blusher. It was cute. "What are you shouting about?" Bucky grumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

The blonde couldn't keep his mouth shut: "You wh- You what? You're gay? Wh.....What?" Bucky's eyes widened: "What?" They spent a moment staring at eachother and quietly chanting the word, both men confused and slightly scared.

Bucky was scared of his best friend, he didn't know why, and it was scaring him even more. Steve was the only person he didn't want to- have to be scared of, but there he was, afraid of every word Steve could say.

It was quiet now. "I'm sorry." Bucky said. "What?" Steve blurted out. Bucky stuttered: "I said I'm-" "No. What? No. You're not sorry. You shouldn't be. You're a god damn fairy and you're proud of it." Steve nodded after his words. Like he confirmed something. Then he sneezed.

Again the much repeated word was said: "What?"

Steve ignored him: "I'm sorry, Buck. It's just that you're my best friend, and you hadn't told me yet. But I guess I've always kinda known? Like, I've seen you flirt with men before, you didn't do it on purpose though, I think it just slipped or something. But I'm cool with it." He smiled. Bucky was teary eyed. Steve sneezed again.

Then, like his mind had just prosessed it, he quietly asked: "You what?" Now Bucky was even more confused: "Huh?" Steve explained carefully: "You um... You love me?"

Bucky wasn't even aware that Steve had gotten all of this information from his sleeping self, he was stuttering: "Uh- How did you..? Who told..? What?" He found it hard to breathe, like he imagined having asthma felt like.

"You were sleeping." Steve nodded, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He had now processed the infromation he recieved, and realized that he didn't mind. It was nice that someone was in love with him, especially if it was as beautiful of a man as his best friend. He felt flattered.

"Oh." Bucky sighed. "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to?"

Steve smiled: "It's okay. I think it's quite nice that you love me." Bucky sighed: "Why are you so nice?" He buried his face in to his pillow. "Because you're my best friend, Bucky. And I'd be an idiot if I got mad at you for something so adorable." Steve laughed to himself. Bucky groaned.

"But I'm gonna have to tell you, that I haven't really though about you that way." Steve said as he laid down in to the bed. Bucky sighed: "I know." His voice was muffled in to the pillow, but Steve heard him. He smiled: "But I could begin to."


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it was requested that I do part 2 to this fic (and I really wanted to do one too), here you go! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to writing smut in this.

_"But I could begin to."_

And Steve did. It wasn't difficult for him, like, at all. And that scared him.

After he found out about Bucky, he started to notice how Bucky always stared at him with fond eyes when Steve would talk about his day. How Bucky always walked extremely close to him in the more shady parts of town. How Bucky would breathe faster when Steve got undressed. How Bucky would subtly touch Steve repeatedly through out the day.

But more importantly, Steve became aware of his own actions. How he would wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at Bucky for a solid fifteen minutes until he would fall asleep again. How he would request Bucky shirtless when he practiced figure drawing, because 'he saw the body shape easier'. How he would lean in to Bucky's subtle touches. How his heart beat just a little bit faster when he saw Bucky.

Four months after Bucky's confession, Steve had fallen in love with Bucky. And it made life extremely difficult for him. Because for some reason, Steve thought that telling Bucky would ruin their friendship. Bucky, the man who has admitted to Steve that he is in fact, hopelessly in love with him. Steve thought that somehow Bucky wouldn't accept him.

Even Steve himself thought the thoughts were stupid and completely unreasonable, but whenever he pushed the insecure thoughts away he couldn't get the proper words out to Bucky.

So he pushed the frustration in to his journal and in to his art. Since he came to the realization that the feeling he had was love, his scetch book was filled with pictures of him and Bucky. The pictures ranging from hand holding to the more extreme forms of physical love.

Yes.

Steve drew gay porn.

He wasn't very educated in any kind of sexual activities, but he had a wild imagination.

***

Steve's pencil scraped against the canvas, his eyes flickering to Bucky, who was laying on the couch. Bucky had fallen asleep on the leather seat after he came home from a long day at work. Steve had been in the shower, so he hadn't even greeted the man. He was startled when he saw someone in the livingroom, but calmed down after he recognized the figure.

Steve thought Bucky looked extremely beautiful in his unconcious state, so he had quietly brought his eazel in front of the couch and started to messily scetch out Bucky's figure. And somewhere along the process, Steve figured that Bucky looked a bit lonely. So after an hour, the canvas was adorned by a picture of Bucky and Steve, laying on the couch, Steve feathering a kiss on Bucky's neck. Steve gathered his supplies and went to push them under their bed.

Steve walked back to the small living room and stood in front of the sleeping man. For a second, he considered joining Bucky and making his artwork true, but then he just glanced at the clock and placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Buck." Steve croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of talking.

Bucky shifted in his sleep. "Bucky. You'll get a sore back if you sleep on the couch." Steve qently patted his best friends cheek. A small smile appeared on Bucky's lips and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Steve and then shut his eyes again.

"Bucky. Come on, let's get you to bed," Steve sighed and pushed at Bucky's shoulder. Bucky whined in protest and opened his eyes. "I don't wanna," The man replied. His deep husky tone warmed Steve's heart. "But ya gotta. You have enough problems to be worryin' about your sore back," Steve crossed his arms. Bucky smiled back at him: "Only if you'll cuddle."

"Bucky. I'm telling you-" "And I'm telling you I will not budge unless I get a cuddle buddy." Bucky interrupted, his face smushed against the couch. Steve huffed: "Fine. Now move." Bucky got up slowly, sleepily smiling at Steve. "I love you," Bucky hummed. Steve gasped. It was the first time Bucky had actually said it to Steve.

"Are you drunk, Bucky?" Steve questioned. Bucky grinned: "On you, I am." Steve frowned. "And on other substanses too, yes," Bucky laughed.

Steve groaned. "I love you," Bucky repeated, his tone serious. Steve's heart was beating out of his chest. "Yeah. You said that already," Steve nodded.

Bucky growled: "No. I need to say it again. I need you to know I mean it. I love you, Steve. I am in love with you. I don't think you really understand it. I want to kiss you every god damn time I'm around you. I want to touch you all over. I want- I want to make you feel good. I want to make love to you, Steve. I want to kiss you all over you beautiful body and make you whimper in pleasure. I want to hear you moa-"

"Stop," Steve whispered. "I want you Steve. I love you. And that's what you do with the people you're in love with. I want to fuck you for hours. I just want to-" Bucky said. "Stop!" Steve shouted. Bucky was standing infront of Steve, breath fanning his face. Steve felt like fainting. Steve didn't make eye contact, instead he just stepped back and said: "You're drunk, Bucky. You gotta go to sleep."

They stayed standing in the livingroom for a moment. Only the sound of their breathing was heard. Then Bucky walked in to the bedroom. Steve slumped down on the couch. He wanted to cry.

***

In the middle of the night, Bucky had sobered up slightly. He was laying in bed, alone. And Bucky didn't like being alone. No matter how tough and independent he looked, ever since he was little he had despised being alone. Especially at night. That was one of the reasons Bucky had bought only one bed for the apartment. The other reasons will stay unmentioned. Although you can propably guess what the other motives were.

Bucky hopped out of bed and moved quietly to the livingroom. Steve was asleep on the couch, his head tucked awkwardly in his chest. Bucky sighed at his love and stood infront of the couch. His head was banging but when his hands came in contact with Steve's soft skin, the pain loosened it's grip.

Steve mumbled something incoherent when Bucky picked him up against his chest from the couch. " 'M sorry I was being a dick," Bucky whispered and ran his hand in Steve's hair. Steve sighed in content and pressed up against Bucky's warm figure and his pleasant touch. For a while, Bucky just stood in the livingroom, holding Steve close to him, listening to the small sounds of pleasure he made when Bucky rubbed his scalp and back.

When Steve woke up, Bucky was fully hard in his boxers, due to the moans and whimpers Steve had been making and there was no way getting out of it. "Bucky?" Steve mumbled against Bucky's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Steve. I was being a dick," Bucky raked his fingers through Steve's hair and lifted the man higher against his torso. Steve yawned. "Why am I here?" Steve questioned his location in Bucky's arms. "I couldn't sleep without you," Bucky shifted on his feet.

Steve nodded sleepily: "Let's get to bed, Buck." Bucky sighed in Steve's neck and carried his best friend to bed.

"I love you." Bucky whispered as he set down the younger man. There was no response heard from the sleeping man.

***

"Ow." Bucky whimpered in the sunny Saturday morning. Actually, noon. "Hiya, Buck!" Steve chirped from the door, making Bucky's head thump even more.

Bucky whimpered again and pulled the covers over his head. His brain shiwed him a painful slide show of the night before. Bucky groaned: "I'm sorry." Steve chuckled: "Yeah. You said that last night already."

"Oh my fucking god. I'm so sorry, Stevey." Bucky whimpered. Steve sighed. He walked next to Bucky on the bed and set down the plate of eggs and the glass of water. "I made breakfast." Steve infromed.

"I feel sick," Bucky complained. Steve sat down next to Bucky and rubbed his muscular torso through the covers. After a moment, Bucky bolted out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Steve cringed at the sound of puking and layed down on the bed. Few minutes rolled by and Bucky dragged himself back to bed. "Everything hurts," Bucky breathed.

Steve sat up and grabbed the plate of food and offered it to Bucky. Bucky shook his head. "You gotta eat, Buck. It'll help," Steve stabbed a piece of egg and ate it. He repeated the action but brought the fork near Bucky's lips. Bucky looked at Steve for a moment, Steve's kind eyes making him agree on food. Bucky opened his mouth, and ate. Piece by piece, Steve fed Bucky.

Bucky was then offered the glass of water. He gulped it all down. Steve set down the dishes and sighed. Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve's lower torso and set his face on his chest. "I'm sorry," Bucky whispered. "It's okay," Steve mumbled, letting his fingers play with Bucky's hair.

"It's not. It was totally not okay. I can't just come on to you. I know you don't see me like that and I know that you aren't comftorable with stuff like that. It was a douchey thing for me to do. I'm sorry, Steve," Bucky mumbled against Steve's shirt. Steve chewed on his lip. "You were drunk. It's fine. You didn't mean it anyway," Steve breathed. Bucky chuckled: "But I did. I do."

"Oh," Steve huffed. His heart was racing again. Bucky pushed his body away from Steve's and got up. His head was spinning from the quick movements. "I'm gonna take a shower." Bucky pulled off his shirt on the way out the room. Steve sighed.

"I love you." He whispered when he heard the shower turning on.

***

Steve was in the living room pacing back and forth. His head was hurting from thinking so much. "Just say it. He's gonna walk in and I'm just gonna tell him. It's no big deal. I'll just say it flat out-" Steve had mumbled, giving himself a pep talk for what was about to happen. He was going to admit to Bucky that he loved him.

It had been a few days since Bucky's hangover, and Steve was going insane. He couldn't spend another day not kissing Bucky. Cold showers could only do so little.

The clock showed 5:47, and it was raining. Bucky had forgotten his coat at home, since the morning had been so warm and sunny. The door slammed closed and Bucky was dripping wet. His usually neat hair was laying messily on his head, his shirt clung to his torso, and his lips were turned in a frown.

Steve stared at him with his lips slightly parted, his heart beating hard. Bucky looked hot. Not that he usually doesn't, because let's be real, the man always looks like god, but everything looks better wet. And right now, Bucky was soaking.

Bucky clenched his jaw and let out a low growl in annoyance. "You okay, Buck?" Steve breathed. "No I am not fucking okay," Bucky snarled.

Bucky was just standing there, scowling at everything. Steve was moving though. He took fast paced steps towards Bucky, moving quickly so he wouldn't have time to back off on his plan that he created two seconds prior.

He stood infront of Bucky for a split seconds before lifting his hands to Bucky's cheeks. "What are you-?" Bucky started, his question cut off when Steve pulled Bucky's lips down to his own. Bucky let out a startled gasp, soon replaced by a low growl as he pushed the smaller man against the door. Bucky's hands were quickly under Steve's shirt, his lips skillfully working against Steve's. Steve whimpered. Bucky pulled away.

"What was that?" Bucky breathed. Steve chewed on his lip. "I love you," He mumbled. Bucky gasped: "What?" Steve glanced at Bucky and blushed an even deeper shade of red: "I said I love you." Bucky smiled: "What did you say?"

Steve huffed: "I said I love you." "What?" Bucky grinned. Steve glared in to Bucky's eyes: "I love you, Bucky."

He picked the smaller man up with a smile, and placed a slow lingering kiss on Steve's lips. "Say it again," Bucky demanded softly. Steve pressed their lips together. He pulled away: "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much." Bucky sighed. They kissed each other until their clothes were dry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be just flustered Steve confessing his love, but then Bucky got drunk and......  
> Hope you liked it! I'll propably do more parts to this if I get ideas!  
> *cough*smut anyone??*cough*


	3. Not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene of smuttyness that happens after the last chapter.  
> /////  
> HOLY CRAP IM SUCH TRASH OMG IM SO SORRY.  
> I promised this'd be up on JANUARY the fifth. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKING OUT  
> HAPPY BUCKY  
> CUTE I LOVE YOU'S  
> HANDJOBS  
> I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE  
> (I have a weird happy place)

Bucky placed wet kisses along Steve's throat. "I love you so goddamn much, Buck."

His hands were under the blonde's thighs, holding the whispering man against the door. Steve's hands had found themselves in Bucky's wet hair, gripping it as Bucky spoke sweet nothings against his skin. "Say it again darling." Bucky sucked at Steve's jawline, leaving a slight red patch on the pale skin. Bucky had become addicted to hearing Steve voice out his feelings, and he didn't want it to end.

Steve groaned: "Kiss me." Bucky pulled away and smiled: "Not really what I meant, but it'll do." He pulled Steve in for a messy, loving kiss. "Love you." Steve mumbled against his lips. "Again." Bucky demanded against Steve's lips. "You heard me, jerk." Bucky laughed in to the kiss.

Steve had imagined and/or hoped that the moment would turn in to a recreation of his artwork- the raunchy and lustful type- but suprisingly, it was sweet and minimal. If you ignore Bucky's hand groping Steve's ass every once and a while, of course. It left a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Bucky left a trail of kisses from Steve's lips to his neck, whilst pressing the blonde against the door. The door knob was digging in to Steve's side, and no matter how delightful it was there in Bucky's arms, he spoke up: "Bucky. This is lovely and all, but my back's _really_ not best friends with the door knob, so if you don't mind _moving_ -"

"Oh _shit_ , sorry." Bucky whispered and pulled Steve away from the door. Steve reconnected their lips, their tongues dancing together as Bucky slowly backed towards the couch. He seated himself on the leather, bringing Steve down to straddle him. "I love you", Bucky grinned at Steve, his heart warming when the man reapeated the words. Steve gave Bucky a small smile, then placed his hands on Bucky's wet chest, unbuttoning the white shirt. "You'll get a cold with this on", Steve smiled at Bucky, glancing at him before pushing the shirt off of Bucky's torso.

Steve placed his hands on Bucky's chest, and smiled. Bucky kissed his neck and sighed. "I'm so happy", he said and patted the curve of Steve's ass, making the blonde chuckle. "You're adorable", Bucky said when he stopped leaving kisses and wet patches on Steve's neck and looked at his face. His eyes were shining in joy, his hair was messy and his lips were slightly parted, his breathing was deep and calm.

Steve blushed: "Shut up Buck."

Bucky did, and so did Steve. The words were replaced by kisses, small pecks that turned in to a desperate exchange of wet tongues clashing and in to slow grinding of their hips. When the lustful movement began, Bucky got rid of Steve's shirt and pants fairly quickly, and after that Steve felt awkward being the only one in that state, so Bucky removed his own trousers, leaving them dry humping on the couch with nothing but their boxers.

Their breathing was loud and irregular and filled with moans and breathy kisses, but still they took the time to slip in words of love and admiration.

Bucky grabbed a hold of Steve's waist. "I want to make love to you, Steve. For hours, until you can't walk. I want to make you feel how much I love you. I want to..." Bucky stopped talking to connect his lips to Steve's. Steve nodded. "Yeah. Do that. Mm-hmm. I want you to do that, yes," He spoke frantically, slightly moaning on the way. Their hips were moving so sweetly together, and Bucky's lips were so soft against his skin, Steve's usually very reasonable brain was cast aside, just to be replaced with grabby hands and needy lips, not to mention a very erect penis. But even if he had his brain by his side right now, the response to Bucky's statement wouldn't have been all that different. It would have been just slightly longer and there would have been sarcastic comment or two added.

"But I can't. Not yet," Bucky sighed against Steve's shoulder after a while. Steve stopped moving all together and pulled his lips away from Bucky. "What the hell are you talking about? Yes you can." Bucky smiled: "No I can't, Steve." "Now ain't the greatest time to be all virtuous and selibate. I'm telling you, Buck, yes you can," Steve huffed, very frustrated and annoyed by the sudden change of plans.

Bucky smiled at Steve's frowning face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't frown. I don't like it."

"Oh I'll frown all I want," Steve said, trying to sound stern, but it coming out as fond and loving. "Baby. I love you. Very very much," Bucky sighed. "Yes. Good. I like the start of this, but I'm guessing not the end," Steve said, his heart warming up at the word 'baby'. "It's your first time. And it's your first time with a man. With a dame it's all fine and dandy, but it's different like this," Bucky said, gesturing between him and Steve. The blonde whined: "What do you mean?"

Bucky placed a kiss on Steve's jaw, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's thighs. "Sweetheart. It's gonna hurt. Most likely it's gonna hurt alot. Expecially if we don't use any lubricant. I was at this bar once and a guy told me how he was having sex with this dude and they did-" "Buck. Shut up. I don't care. I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, you say that now. But when you're limpin' about with a broken ass, you'll be singin' a whole 'nother song. And, Stevie, I care. If you haven't noticed by now, darling, you mean the absolute world to me. And I don't want to make you a limp because I hurt you. I want that to happen because we loved so sweet and good that your legs are jelly." Bucky spoke. Steve huffed: "That better happen real soon, Buck, or I swear to god you will suffer." Steve was blushing.

Bucky's hands landed on Steve's ass, petting it softly. His lips planted kisses on Steve's neck and jaw, leaving small bites here and there, just to draw out delicious moans and stuttery words from the blonde. A yelp left Steve's mouth when all of a sudden, Bucky stood up from the couch. Steve gripped on to Bucky, fearing he would fall. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Bucky pecked the tender skin under Steve's ear and whispered: "Just because I can't fuck you, doesn't mean we can't do anything."

"Oh. O-okay," Steve nodded, not really understanding what Bucky meant, until he was layed down on to the bed with Bucky's hand rubbing him over the boxers. "OH," Steve understood.

Bucky grabbed Steve by his hips, keeping the beauty still whilst he left dark marks on his torso. Bucky on the other hand was kept in place by Steve's legs that wrapped around his waist. Bucky had decided that he liked seeing Steve peppered with visible proof of their love, and because he couldn't leave the dark and long lasting ones on his neck, fearing for questioning eyes, Bucky decided that this was a good place for them. Steve's hands were running through Bucky's hair, and his mouth was making sounds that very much pleased the larger man. Bucky pulled away after a while, pleased with his work. Steve blushed at the sight of hickeys and bitemarks; Bucky kissed the one above his waist band.

"That one hurts." Steve commented. Bucky looked up with sorry written all over his face: "Which one? I'm sorry I hurt you, babydoll." Steve bit his lip, holding back a smile. He touched the bitemark over his nipple, the one that felt the nicest when Bucky made it. "This one...Maybe you should kiss it better," Steve smiled devilishly. Bucky let out a huff. "God damn it, punk. You had me all worried."

Bucky kissed the mark on Steve's soft skin. "Buck," Steve breathed. Bucky kissed and licked his way up Steve's chest, to his neck. "Yes, Stevie?"

Steve pulled him up to meet his lips. _Steve liked kisses_ , Bucky assumed. _Kissing is important from now on,_ Bucky memorized. Bucky held Steve by the back of the neck, cupping it gently and pulling him closer. His left hand reached to his waist, to Steve's thigh, and started to slowly pet it. _Steve likes this too_ , Bucky thought. Ever since they were little, Steve had enjoyed it when Bucky would run his hands over Steve's skin. Often, when Steve was sick, Bucky would pet him until he fell asleep.

Bucky muttered something against Steve's lips. It was muffled and incoherent. "Love you too." Steve smiled. Bucky's hand, the one that had been rubbing soothingly at Steve's thigh, moved slightly up, to the waistband of Steve's boxers. His fingers curled around the fabric, tugging it down. Steve nipped at Bucky's bottom lip. Sweet baby Jesus was he ready.

Then, all of a sudden, Bucky stopped moving and pulled away from Steve's lips.

"What're you doing?" Steve asked, breathing heavily, looking up at Bucky who was propped on his right elbow. Bucky kissed Steve's sternum quickly, then spoke: "I just gotta be sure this is actually what you want, Stevie. I don't want to pressure you in-"

Steve cut him off with a breathy laugh. Bucky placed his lips on Steve's skin once again, sort of waiting out the laugh. "You wanna know what I want, Buck?" Steve smiled. Bucky murmured against his skin and nodded slightly. "I want you to take me. In every way possible. Right now. But you said no."

Bucky smiled with his lips on Steve's collarbone. "I said not yet," he spoke, and then his hand was once again touching Steve's clothed dick. "B-but when?" Steve managed to ask, even though his mouth was determined to only let out moans and heavy breaths. Bucky's hands were slowly peeling off Steve's boxers when he smiled: "Soon, doll."

And although the nickname reminded Steve of all the dames Bucky had called that, it made him feel special. A startled yelp left his lips when all of a sudden, Bucky tugged Steve's naked body on to his thighs to straddle him, his hands gripping Steve's waist.

"So. Pretty," Barnes whispered in to the space under his love's jaw. All the while his hand gently gripped Steve's erection. Again, the tall man asked: "Is this okay?" Steve could have cried over how 'okay' it was. But he settled for a deep moan and a small thrust of his hips. With gentle strokes, Bucky drew out the most beautiful sounds from Steve's mouth. They were so quiet, you couldn't have heard them from the next room, but they didn't need to be. Barnes heard them loud and clear right next to his ear. The moans were laced with desperation for more, and who was Bucky to deny Steve that.

A slightly tighter grip and faster strokes made Steve tip over the edge and make a mess over the two of them. Steve did cry a bit. When Bucky didn't stop and made him come for the second time.

"Come here, baby. You were so good for me. So pretty," Bucky kissed Steve whilst carrying him towards their bathroom. "You didn't..." Steve muttered when he was placed to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Bucky grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm water and started wiping Steve clean. "I didn't what?" he asked. Steve was red all over, but somehow he flushed a shade darker. "You know.... I did twice and it's a bit unfair that you-"

Bucky laughed. "You think I didn't come?" he looked at Steve and turned the tap on to fill up the tub, then started wiping himself clean. "I almost came when you fucking kissed me. My boxers are a mess if you have not noticed that already. You were breathing moans in to my ear. Of course I came." Steve glanced down at Bucky's crotch. Lo 'n behold, there was a patch of wetness. "Oh," Steve huffed. Then quickly he gained a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey I ain't ashamed of it. Yeah I came with out being touched. But who can blame me when there's such a hottie just whimpering on top of me."

The blonde chuckled and rolled his eyes, then slipped in to the bath. "Stay there, I gotta go change", the future sergeant slipped out of the room. He soon returned and found Steve emerged in to the water, with just his eyes and nose above. Bucky kneeled next to the tub and grabbed a loofa and poured soap on to it, Steve just watching his movements. "I love you. Give me your hand," Bucky said and Steve complied with a smile. One limb at a time, Bucky scrubbed Steve's skin until the water was cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feed back and ideas for the next chapter! Thank you for reading :3


	4. The docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky quits his job. Cuteness ensues.

To Steve's disappointment, nothing really happened after that night. Somehow, everything shifted back to normal. Sure now their morning routine of Bucky leaving for work included the brunet whispering a quiet: "I love you." to Steve's sleeping form. And every once and a while there was a kiss pressed to his temple.

Steve wanted more.

Now that he had had a taste of the small slice of heaven, he was like an addict. A true junkie. Hung up on Bucky's lips and everything else the tall man posessed. And now he was two weeks clean. But his own personal heroin was often within his reach, teasing Steve with his bark of a laugh, his taunting smile and his addictingly warm presence.

Bucky missed his punk.

With his new promotion he worked longer days and when he was home, he felt absolutely exhausted. Bucky left for work at six in the morning and returned somewhere around nine pm, with no energy for anything else other than to pass out on the bed next to Steve. He always came home for lunch though. After you take away the ten minutes he had to walk home and then return to work, he had twenty minutes to spend with Steve. So during the week he had a whopping two hours and twenty minutes to have near his love.

And that,

was no where near enough.

***

Steve woke up to small, soft kisses being pressed against his stomach. A warm hand was rubbing circles against his hip. His eyes flew open quickly, with a sound of distress leaving his mouth. Steve gazed down and with a sigh, he sunk back in to his pillow. "God dammit Buck. Ya can't wake a man up like that. I was gon' kick ya in the groin," he rasped, running his pale hand through Bucky's soft bed head. Bucky chuckled: "Ooh, kinky. Didn't know ya were in to that, sweetheart."

"Oh shut it, jerk," Steve accompanied his statement with a shove at Bucky's shoulder. And to Bucky's delight, that just brought him closer to his desired destination. He let his lips give small kisses to the top of the waistband of Steve's boxers. Steve's chest began to rise and fall in a slight pant. Then Bucky, being the forever trickster, brought his mouth back up and towards Steve's sternum. "Oi, ya tease. Shouldn't you be suited up and ready for work? It's gotta be at least past six," Steve questioned the man who was currently slipping his fingers past the elastic edge of the material that kept Steve's half erect dick covered. Bucky glanced up and smiled: "Nine thirty actually."

Steve grabbed Bucky's jaw and pulled him up to a sitting position. The man let out a small whine in protest but moved as he was told. "What?! God dammit Barnes you're gon' get fired! What's yo' boss gon' think when you show up hours late? I swear-"

"I quit." Steve's lecture was cut short. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"I got a new job at the docks. I get paid almost the same as I did before and I get Mondays, Tuesdays and every other Wednesdays off. I know I shoulda told you, doll, but I came home so late last night and didn't wanna wake you. I swear, baby, I sorted it all out yesterday and we're gon' do fine like this," Bucky had set his hand over Steve's leg and ran his thumb over the pale skin. Steve was still holding Bucky's jaw with his right hand. "But you loved your job," Steve said, dropping his hand.

"But I love you more. And I didn't have any time to spend with you. I've been goin' crazy not bein' able to touch you these past couple of weeks. Besides, my boss was a total fuck head who called the police on Doug after he found out about him bein' queer," Bucky finished with a scowl on his face. He took Steve's hand in his and pressed sweet kisses on to the palm of it, moving slowly towards Steve's torso. "And seeing as I'm in love with my best guy, I can't have none of that at my work," Bucky said once he had pulled Steve in to his warm embrace. Steve was quiet. "Hey, ace. Ya fell asleep on me?"

"I was gon' argue with ya, Buck. But that's never any use. And besides it was makin' ya go crazy, bein' over worked like that. And I did miss you," Steve ran his hand over Bucky's hip. The skin was soft and slightly cushioned with a small layer of fat underneath. Steve liked Bucky like that. "You ain't gon' get all buff, right?" Steve asked and moved his hand to Bucky's stomach. It was slim, no where near chubby, but it wasn't adorned with a chiseled six pack as everyone always assumed. It was nice. It was real, and it was him. Bucky lauged: "What?"

Steve pressed a feathery kiss on Bucky's shoulder and smiled: "I like you like this. I like you being soft n' realistic. Workin' at the docks might make ya buff." Bucky sighed: "I'll try stayin a chub. As long as you don't change either."

The bigger man quieted Steve's protests at the word "chub", with a long lingering kiss against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH now I'm emotionally invested in this story. Please help me with some plot... I wanna write, but I don't know what about :c


	5. Painting [REWRITTEN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the moment y'all horndogs have been buggin' me for (jk I love you guys, bug me all you want)....  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. I rlly struggled w/ writin' smut that wasn't just: "Then he did this, then he did that, then there was a dick, and then they came."

Steve had bought new paints. They were the fancy kind. Pliant and pigmented, even when thinned down. Expensive, too, but this was one thing Steve didn't mind spending a little extra on. He had bought a replacement for the pthalo blue, his favorite, and trustingly invested in some hues of reds and oranges, even though his color blindness made them all seem the same. But Bucky had said that they were pretty. So who was Steve to not buy the pretty paints, right after chuckling and mumbling a breathy: " _You're_ pretty," in Bucky's ear. It was supposed to come out as a jab, but in the end it sounded loving and warm against Bucky's tan skin.

Bucky had lied. He had not stayed soft and realistic. Three weeks at the docks and Bucky was already like something carved from marble. And apparently, judging from the golden tan he had achieved with the help of the April sun, clothing was optional at his work. It irked Steve. The old range of skintones was much too peach and didn't match and now Steve had to figure out a new way to paint Bucky.

He had tested some of his purchases against Bucky's skin, deciding that Bucky's new overall skintone sat somewhere in a shade between gold ochre and burnt umber, and the shadows he would create with the shades he already owned. "I'm going to paint you," he had stated, holding a tube of paint against Bucky's skin. It was raw umber- definitely too murky. Bucky shot a bright smile at an older woman staring in their direction, making her turn back to the watercolors with an embarassed blush on her face, then hummed: "Okay, ace. Just tell me how you want me."

**

"Buck. This is a portrait, not a page from one of those nudie magazines you keep in your closet."

It had been ten minutes, Steve had just put down his pencil and stopped scetching, and already Bucky had decided it was time to play. Well. His dick had. Bucky was sat on their bed, naked, his genitals covered with a white sheet. And right now, it was like there was a tent pitched over his crotch. Bucky let out a laugh and contemplated a 'well you did spend an awful amount of time in the closet so I guess you'd know what's in there' joke but instead chuckled: "You been diggin' 'round in my closet? What? Panty raidin'? Rogers, what would your ma say?" Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky's face fell back in to the soft smile Steve had wanted to paint: "Ya can't really blame me, sweetheart. I'm sat here, bare as the day I was born, with you just starin' at me with those pretty eyes of yours. Gotta admit, it's kinda hot," Bucky huffed. Clearly, the word "kinda" was a false statement.

Steve just stared at him for a moment, smiled, and got back to painting. "Don't move," he had pressed. After thirty minutes, and several glares and sharp: "Don't."s after, Bucky let out a desperate whine. It brought a devilish grin on to Steve's lips. "Yes, Bucky?" he questioned the man sitting in front of him. "Oh c'mon, baby, this is torture. But maybe you already knew that and this is just some sadistic trick o' yours," Bucky huffed and shifted his legs. "Did I say you could move?" Steve asked, teasingly. A groan, similar to the ones Steve had heard before, echoing from the shower when Bucky thought Steve wasn't listening, erupted from the models mouth.

Steve flushed a shade of red, the color wrapping around his whole body, as he locked eyes with Bucky. The tall man had his lips slightly parted, with audible breaths falling past them, and his eyes were dialated, only a small sliver of blue visible. Steve nodded as his eyes shifted back to his canvas: "We can continue this tomorrow. Since you don't feel like co-operating today."

"So if I were to move now, you wouldn't mind?" Bucky asked with a glint in his eye. Steve grabbed his tubes of paint and placed them back in their little box- A box, about the size of two grapefruits, that he had gotten from his father right before the war. He would have never guessed the last present he got from his father would have been a box, but there he was, with his box and without a father. "Yeah you move all ya want now, Buck," Steve placed the box under his eazel, ready for the next session.

In the time Steve bent down and stood up again, Bucky had got up and walked behind the man, with the sheet now drageed on the floor and gathered as a small pool in his feet. Hands wrapped around Steve's torso and slipped under his shirt. Steve yelped. The hands were warm against his skin, like a hot coal burning holes through his flesh. And Steve was pliant in Bucky's arms, twisting and turning how the man wanted, urged on with wet lips against his neck. Bucky shifted against Steve's back, his member demanding for friction. A small moan left the mans mouth, as his hands traveled down, slipping over Steve's belt and undoing it at an annoyingly slow pace.

Steve was out of it. His head resting back on Bucky's shoulder, whilst dark hickies were embedded in to the pale white of his neck. A hand was working inside his pants, slowly pushing him towards the edge, and another hand was resting on his sternum. It kept him in place. Kept him from falling to his knees.

"Buck," Steve managed.

"Yeah, ace?" Bucky voiced, it coming out torn and meak through breaths of hot air. "S-stop," the blonde grunted, with a slight thrust of his hips. In the blink of an eye, Bucky's movements stopped and he stepped away like he was slapped. "Baby, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I should have asked if it was okay- shit, sweetheart, I didn't mean to do anything without asking- Stevie you gotta believe me I would never, I love you, I'm so sorry... ," Bucky plead like a kicked puppy, with wide apologetic eyes staring at Steve.

"WHAT," Steve whipped around faster than Bucky had pulled away and took two steps to reach the man. He grabbed Bucky by his face and pulled him down, to stare him straight in the eyes and say: "Sweet Jesus, Buck. I didn't mean _that_. I just meant my knees r' aching n' it'd be better to not do this here- Buck, c'mon I've been waiting on you to touch me for ages and if you don't keep doin' what you were doin' I'm gon' go crazy." Bucky turned his head and placed a kiss on the palm of Steve's hand, the one that was resting on his left cheek. "You sure?" Bucky grabbed a hold of his love's hips and tugged the man towards him. "Yes, fuck, just do something," Steve hurried and slid his hands to the back of Bucky's neck.

With a swift motion, and the new found strength he had gained working at the docks, Bucky picked Steve up and laid the man on the bed. "Fuck, huh? That's not a very proper word, Rogers. What would your mother say?" Bucky grinned and began to work on the buttons of Steve's shirt. "Shut up," Steve grunted, making Bucky glance up and place a wet kiss on the man's stomach: "Yes, she always seemed very straight forward with things."

Steve landed a soft punch against Bucky's shoulder and huffed a heavy breath. Soon Steve's pants were off and Bucky's mouth was around the man's dick, working Steve to bliss. Steve's hands were gripping the sheets and his legs were struggling to keep still. Warm licks and kisses were inching the man to utter heaven and then he felt a heat burning within his stomach and oh how Bucky's mouth felt good and then, with a silent moan, Steve was coming down Bucky's throath. "That's fucking gross, Stevie," Bucky grimaced at the taste and went back down to kiss at Steve's thighs and his sensitive member.

**

There was a jar of vaseline in the bedside drawer. Bucky had learned about the wonders of gay sex plus some handy dandy tips and tricks from his co-worker a few weeks back after he had drunkenly slipped out a subtle "I really wanna fuck my best friend he' so small and feisty and precious and oh god how much I love 'im and 'is stupid cold hands and the way he makes tea and re-uses the bag like ten times and drinks it way too hot and burns his beautiful mouth oh sweet lord his mouth it's so soft and he paints so good and his scetchbook is full of porn and fuck they're so good I love him so much," shpiel with a bottle of whiskey close to his lips. Okay it wasn't subtle at all because those were the exact words he used but you get the point.

The jar was now removed from the drawer and opened with shaky hands and shut eyes whilst Steve was softly stroking Bucky's cock with cold hands. It was so gentle and caring all Bucky could say was small words of: "Good. Thank you. Yes. Please. Oh oh god."

"Oh c'mon hurry up Barnes," Steve grunted after a few seconds of still hands over the lube. Bucky opened his eyes with a groan and quickly unscrewed the lid. Then the cold hand that was previously strocking his member moved to his chest and pushed Bucky down on the bed. "Doll, what are y- OH GOD YES," he moaned after a decent amount of vaseline was globbed on his cock and spread around with a tight grip. "Okay now do me," Steve then said and kissed Bucky's stomach. The scentence was referring to prep but it suited Steve's later motives just as good. Bucky looked at the man with a grin on his face and said: "Oh. You bet I will." The tan and muscular man sat up and placed a kiss on Steve's lips whist guiding him to lay down against the pillows. Then, again, Bucky's mouth was around Steve's length but now his hands were prodding at the man's hole with vaseline covered fingers. Through the pleasure Steve gasped: "Fuck just push 'em in." Bucky hummed around Steve's cock, making the blond moan, then with a kiss to the tip of Steve's wet member he said: "No, doll I gotta be slow so-" "James Buchanan Barnes I know exactly how many, and how fast, fingers go in my ass so just listen to me and do something," Steve said sternly, making Bucky groan.

"You're telling me that I've been in this house when you've hand your fingers up your ass? And I wasn't invited? Rude," Bucky said and pushed a finger in. Steve threw his head back and let out encouraging sounds that slowly made Bucky enter another finger. And another. His own cock was leaking on the sheets when finally Steve gestured for him to stop his hands. With shaky hands Steve pulled the man up for a kiss, his hands on Bucky's cheeks. "I love you," Steve said, making Bucky nod and let out a huff: "Love you so much."

With a tight grip on his partners thighs, Bucky slowly pushed in to Steve. The bottom was biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet, but Bucky was unapologetically moaning out praises and groaning profanities; that together didn't create a scentence but worked well at controlling his movements: "Oh fuck, god, Stevie, fuck yes, please doll..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think?? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
> I know the smut wasn't that great?? But pls give me feed back and critique!!!  
> Also, if it wouldn't be of trouble, could ya check out another story I'm workin on (yes it's stucky dont worry), it's just a small snippet but I would really appreciate you guys' opinion :)


	6. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes on a dog-sitting job, accidentally cock-blocking himself for weeks. He and Bucky work around it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... I forgot this was still a thing.... I had to read the story to actually know what the gist of it was so if I did have some earth shattering ideas to come before, they're now long gone. Also my writing had probs changed, too... If ya hate it, please tell me so and FOR FUCKS SAKE !! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! If I don't get an idea I'll probs just leave this fic as it is and move on to other projects. I havent read a single stucky fic in months either so Ive kinda fallen out of the mindset... But I truly hope you enjoy, even if it wasnt worth the eight months of waiting ;)

The painting, after a few affectionate weeks, was _still_ unfinished. Their sessions only lasted about fifteen minutes due to Bucky's bedroom eyes that stared straight in to Steve's soul, and his mouth, that besides looking absolutely sinful, was very quick at creating words and _sounds_ that more or less invited Steve away from the canvas. And once again Bucky had gotten his way and was currently pounding in to a very satisfied Steve, who in turn was leaving paint streaks on Bucky's neck as he pulled the man down for a kiss. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

There was a knock at the door. With wide eyes Steve pushed Bucky off and quickly pulled on his trousers and a sweater. Bucky was left on the bed stark naked and gasping for something to be done. "Shush. I swear to god, Buck, if that's the old widow from upstairs complaining about noise again, next time you intend on sticking your dick in me, I am gagging you, ya hear me?" Steve demanded with a hushed tone that slightly wavered when he zipped up his trousers. Bucky groaned, partly because of the interruption, and partly because he very much was not against the idea his partner had just joked. 

***

It had in fact been the old lady from upstairs, Mrs. Goodwin, at the door. She had scrunched her brows at Steve's slightly breathless, yet happy, demeanor and his unusually messy hair when the man had opened the door. "How are you today Mrs. G-," Steve paused at the look on the visitors face: "Laura?" The old lady's face softened in reply: "Ah, I am well, Steven. What has got you in such a jolly mood today?" At that, Bucky, who had seated himself at the living room windowsill a moment ago, chuckled and let out a polite: "Mornin', Mrs. Goodwin." The woman met him with clear annoyance on her face. Unlike every other person to meet James Barnes, she had never liked him. And after seeing _and hearing_ the amount of women to run in and out of their apartment and his bed, she was even more certain that the nice blond young man is the only good one in their apartment. And even after the steady flow of scantily clad women had stopped, her opinions did not change.

Steve sent a small smile towards Bucky and then shifted on his feet to awnser Mrs. Goodwin: "Well I've been paintin' all mornin' and I'm really likin' the process this time, I guess. What brings you here?"

Mrs.Goodwin smiled softly and stepped aside to reveal a mop of a dog who was laying on the hallway floor, chewing on it's own leg. She spoke with intent and flattery in her tone: "Well I'm visiting my sister for the week and Kitty cannot stand travelling now that he's old and he really needs a place to stay and of course I thought of you because you're the most trustworthy man in this city and Kitty does not like leaving far from home either-"

Bucky interrupted the woman: "No, no, no. No way in hell can we look after a dog. Tell her, ba- _Steve_."

"Bah. Like I'd trust him with _you_ ," Mrs. Goodwin puffed.

Steve sighed and knelt down to extend his hand towards the dog, Kitty. The half blind creature stopped gnawing on it's leg and shuffled over Mrs. Goodwin's feet to reach Steve's hand. It gently gnawed on that too.

A smile rose on to Steve's lips: "So two weeks, yeah?"

Bucky groaned in the background, but knew he had lost the battle even before it started so he just settled on retreating back into their bedroom. Mrs. Goodwin flashed a bright smile and grabbed the large bag she had apparently brought along and hid behind the wall.

"Oh, you are such a dear, Steven. Here you go," she said, pushing the bag inside of the apartment, "I included a list of care instructions and his medication information. All you need is in there."

"Wait, right now?" Steve asked with wide eyes. Even though he had gotten up to answer the door, pausing his and Bucky's tender fucking, it didn't mean he wasn't going to press play again as soon as the front door had shut. 

"Well of course, dear. I leave in an hour. Now, I truly must go pack. Thank you so much for this!" the old lady waddles away.

The dog is still weakly chewing Steve's hand. Bucky is moaning by himself in the shower.

"Well, fuck."

***

"The dog is fed, walked, medicated and played with. I think the thing is sleeping. I don't know. Might be dead. I didn't want to get too close to the fucker 'cause I'm afraid he's gonna wake up and be a menace again," Bucky huffed, walking in to the bedroom.

It turned out that Kitty wasn't as calm as you'd expect a 11 year old little dog to be. He quickly took a liking to Bucky despite his protests and followed him around everywhere. The thing had been around for a week now and had already interrupted multiple makeout and heavy petting sessions between the two men. They both were full of pent up frustration and their patience was wearing thin. No doors could be closed or the dog would yell, but also no touching Bucky was allowed in the creatures mind. Everytime Steve came in contact with Bucky, the dog would start growling and barking. Steve hated the dog.

"Okay. Fuck me. And be quiet," Steve said from his spot from under the covers.

Bucky chuckled: "Aye, aye captain."

He made quick work of his clothes and as he pulled back the sheets, he was delighted to see that his partner was bare under the covers. Steve's breath hitched as Bucky knelt between his legs, tugging his form as close to his own as he could.

"I prepped already. While you were out. Figured we need to be as quick as possible with this," Steve breathed.

Bucky let out a groan from the words. The thought of Steve working himself open, on their bed, gasping and writhing, got Bucky worked up like nothing else. He grabbed his love from his thighs and pulled them around his waist. Steve arched his back and pulled Bucky in for a kiss. Quickly Bucky lined his length to Steve's entrance and glanced up to see an affirming nod. He pushed in, bottoming out, drawing loud moans from both of them. They stilled, listening for movements in the other room, and when they were met with silence, Bucky started a steady, fast and firm pace, fucking in and out of Steve. They kissed nonstop, hoping the connection would at least muffle the sounds they were desperately wishing to make. Bucky had wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and was pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, thumbing at the head, making Steve let out blissful gasps.

The dog barked.

Bucky could have cried at that point. He was so close and judging by the shake of Steve's thighs, his love was too. But the dog wasn't barking near them, nor was he running towards the bedroom. He was barking at the door.

"I'm gonna kill that dog," Steve gasped.

"Please. Steve. Babydoll. Please. Just let me-" Bucky kept rutting into Steve, mouthing at his neck, trying to get Steve so fucked that his politeness would magically disappear and they could finish. It almost worked.

Steve pushed at Bucky's chest, unwrapping his unsteady legs from around Bucky, "No, Buck. I gotta get the door. Well, finish later, okay?"

Bucky had no choice but to let his boyfriend go.

***

"Laura! It's so great to see you! But, we weren't expecting you back for another week," Steve spoke after opening the door.

Kitty was licking at his owner's face, whining in her arms. The lady smiled: "Yes, well I missed my boy too much. And my sister was being a pain in my arse. I do hope Kitty's been well! Has he taken his madication?"

Steve chuckled at the idea of the dog taking his own medication and nodded: "Yes. We did everything as you wrote. He's been very good."

Bucky emerged from the bedroom, with the dog's bag packed in his hands. He had performed a small victory dance in the privacy of their bedroom once he heard the visitor. Finally he can touch his love in peace.

"Oh! Wonderful! If you don't mind, Steven, I'd like to take Kitty home now," Mrs. Goodwin said, smiling down at the devil incarnate in her arms.

Steve nodded with a smile: "Sure thing, Laura. I'm gonna miss the lil guy."

The lady took the bag Bucky was holding and left without another word to the men. Her cooing was heard until Steve shut the door.

Bucky chuckled: "I don't know how you do that. You act so polite and good and I'm just-"

Steve interrupted Bucky by turning around and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Now, we'll finish."

Bucky's eyes widened and the hard-on he had had only minutes prior was quickly returning. Steve grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled him to the bedroom. They fucked loud and hard that night. The whole night was full of either mind blowing sex or just soft touches and wet kisses. They finally had each other back and they wouldn't sleep through it, even if it meant they were both falling asleep at work the next day, dreaming of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily and blissfully fucked ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want another chapter of this. I'll write as many as requested, bc I'm Stucky af and I never wanna stop.


End file.
